


Dear Aunt Nim

by foolishle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex Advice Column, Hogwarts, Other, agony aunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishle/pseuds/foolishle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-War Hogwarts students have less problems with dark magic but more problems with, well, sex magic.</p>
<p>Lucky they have an Agony Aunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Aunt Nim

**Author's Note:**

> Contains references to underage sex

**Dear Aunt Nim,**

**My boyfriend and I planned to have sex but when he told me that the prophylactus charm doesn’t work on him I changed my mind. I read in your article “Sex spells, tinctures and charms” that you recommend prophylactus for protection against pregnancy and disease and your letter to “Unsure” (#96 April, 2014) gave me the confidence to say “No” when I wasn’t sure about it. My friend told me that I’m being “unreasonable” and I should just drink a tincture of asafoetida and pennyroyal. I really don’t want to get pregnant!**

**Worried, 16**

 

**Dear Aunt Nim,**

**I think I’m ready to have sex with my boyfriend but I’m not sure how to do a prophylactus charm and I am too embarrassed to ask my friends. I followed the instructions in your diagram but I’m not sure how to tell if I’m doing it correctly. It feels really cold and almost painful. In your article on sex spells, tinctures and charms you said it shouldn’t hurt.**

**Embarrassed, 17**

**PS we are both boys**

 

Dear Embarrassed and Worried,

The phrophylactus charm is my recommended form of protection for any kind of sex that involves penetration with a penis - it will work on any penis and should not pinch, bunch, burn or feel cold or numbing. Although it’s a simple charm it can take practice.

The trickiest bit is timing the upward flick with the final syllable. I know a lot of advice focusses on the tightness of the initial circle and the pronunciation of the vowels but I’ve always found the risk of a too-tight circle is accidentally tapping the penis which can lead to an unstable charm. Don’t worry about the precise shapes of the early movements or the angle of the upward flick (you do need to follow the general direction of the penis but don’t get too anxious about precision when it comes to the angle). You should change wand direction at the end of “LAC” and then smoothly flick upward with the “TUS”. Timing is everything!

A cold or tight sensation that persists beyond a few seconds means you may be starting your flick too early. Try slowing the whole thing down.

You’ll know you’ve done the charm correctly when there is a (1-2 seconds ONLY) brief cool sensation and a subtle glow.

I know I say this over and over but there is NO shame in needing a couple of tries to get the charm right, especially when you’re in the heat of the moment! I know people use “practicing their prophylactus charms” as a euphemism but you’re allowed to just take the time to practice!

Worried - I’m so proud of you for using your words and I’m thrilled that you’ve found my words to be helpful! A tincture of asafoetida and pennyroyal will provide some (there are huge variations in the proportions and potency of the common tinctures) protection against pregnancy but it won’t protect you from disease. And it smells TERRIBLE.

Love and (only if you want and ask for them!) Kisses,  
Nim


End file.
